New Start
by box-o-fandoms
Summary: A twenty year old man named Sammy North must replace the Blu's Spy after a freak accident due to respawn. Now Sammy faces great challenges such as the Reds, a Soldier who's helmet is screwed on too tightly, and one over protective Sniper. (contains male shipping. Do not read if you don't like it)


Sammy North closes his book then slides it under his cabinet. A knock is heard from his door with a somewhat thick German accent. "Are you up junge?" Sammy quickly stands up, smoothing down his suit and adjusting his scarf. He only wore it when they were currently living at the base Cold Front. It was very chilly hence the name Cold in the map's title.  
"Oui, just a minute! I'll be out in a few!" Sammy opens up his door with a nice smile even though on the inside he wanted to kill every single man in that base. Especially Medic since the last time Sammy had visited the oddball of a doctor. The German specifically asked him to hold open his own chest during the operation! Not to also mention the time his dove stole Sammy's cigars and used them to make a nest.  
"Ah yes, Sam. We need you to come to the meeting." Medic adjusts his glasses even though they were perfectly straight.  
"Why must I go to this..." Sammy looks at Medic in the eyes with a very bored look. "So called meeting?"  
Medic sighs, "The American idiot insists that everyone attends battle tactics meeting. Especially you since our last spy never seemed to show his face when these meetings were held." The doctor grins. Sammy had always wondered what happened to blue team's last spy, but now he rather not ask. He has a good feeling of what happened to the late spy.  
"Fine. I'll go to your so called meeting." Sammy slams his door shut behind him and walks away while Medic follows behind him.  
Now a very bored spy sat round seven other bored men. Some of them taller, some shorter. But Sammy could care less for that as he watched the clock tick along. "Only ten more minutes" he mumbled under his breath. A fist slams down on the table where a map of Cold Front lays. Sammy keeps his eyes on the clock knowing what is about to happen next.  
"MAGGOT! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?! NO BECAUSE YOUR ARE TOO BUSY HAVING A STARING CONTEST WITH THE CLOCK!" Sammy darts his eyes over to the Soldier, who looks like a bull ready to charge. Sammy stands up and sighs.  
"You my friend are wrong." The seven other men look down mumbling between each other. Quiet shocked about Sammy back talking to their Soldier. No has done it because they knew what would happen. Some had slowly crept down even more in their chair. "i was simply just watching my precious time fly by at this damned meeting." By now, the Soldier has been fed up with Sammy's antics. Before any punishment could be set upon him by soldier, Sammy had started to head to the door.  
"You all are worthless low lives. Listening and being forced to do what this.." He gestures rudely to Soldier "mad man who calls himself a hero demands." Sammy opens the closed meeting doors. "I will be out and about. Don't go looking for me." He says with a snarl and slams the doors shut behind him. While Sammy is out of the room, Soldier takes this time to pull out a piece of note book paper. On top of the paper it reads "How to read a spy's body language." They all examine it carefully except for the sniper. He already knew how spies acted, and their new spy he definitely knew how to read his language. After all, the last spy who was on his death bed (or battle field) had told Sniper to watch out for his nefu who was suppose to replace him after he dies.  
"Oi'm gonna go keep 'n eye out on the little bugga." Sniper stands up and walks out of the the conference room. He heads to training ground, grabbing his scoped rifle on his way. As he got out onto a sniper nest he was surprised Spy's nefu is training with throwing stars and a small pistol. This had make the Sniper smile to see the boy hit all the targets, but the smile soon grimmed when a bullet flies past his right ear leaving a gash.

"Go away Mr. Mundy. I don't need some bushman to stalk me around like a pedophile." Sam spat out to the sniper. Mundy didn't take this crap from anyone and definitely not some snobby kid. Mundy climbed down from his spot and walked up to Sam.  
"Listen 'ere wanker. I ain't no weakling that you can talk crap to. You bas-uncle" Mundy quickly corrected himself. "told me to watch after you and make sure no one gives ya any trouble." Sam shows an unimpressed face before turning around to finish his training, mumbling "He will never be part of my family" Mundy sighs in frustration and grabs the ignorant boy by his scarf. "Cmon Sammy. You are done train'n for taday." Sam sits down while ignoring the fact that his scarf is practically choking him.  
"N-no. I'm the only one who says when I'm done training. And I'm not done." He looks up at Mundy who has a soft smile. Mr. Mundy had to admit it. The boy was like his uncle in many ways. The last spy and him were best friends, so they knew everything about one another. But that stubbornness...it was just so cute coming from the younger boy. He just sat there in the snow with his bottom lip out in a pout. Not to mention his cheeks rosy red from the cold, along with his nose. Sam was just a smaller, childish Vinncent with blonde curls.  
"'Ave it your way ." Mundy starts to drag Sam towards the entrance of their base with ease. Sam just sits in silence as he gets pulled along, a firm glare fixed on Mundy. Once they are both inside, Sam stands up and takes his scarf back from the new zelander.  
"Next time leave me alone." He shoves the sniper before walking to the kitchen. "I rather freeze than be dragged by a scarf from my own teamate." Mundy stands there watching the kid walk away. Not only was his little personality cute, but even Sam's walk when he was flustered. He would ball up his fists and his shoulders would be up. As if the guy was a little angry toddler. Blood drips slowly onto Mundy's shoulder from the large gash on his ear. Soon to be another battle scar due to another unfriendly spy. He could go and see if their medic could fix it up for him but Mundy wasn't really in the mood for a lecture again.


End file.
